Survivor: Fans .vs. Favorites
Production NJ's Survivor Fans .vs. Favorites was the fifth season of the NJ's Survivor Series. This season began with 9 brand new players facing off against 9 returning players. They were divided into two tribes. The Fans Tribe was called Salamin and wore Red Buffs. The Favorites Tribe was called Hitsura and wore Blue Buffs. The season focused on likability, forcing castaways to constantly make sure the had some friends. On Day 12, the two tribes were switched, leaving Hitsura with 4 favorites and 2 fans, while Salamin had 3 favorites, and 3 fans. On Night 18, Brady was voted back into the game, directly after Nehemiah was voted out. On Day 19 the two tribes merged into one tribe. The new tribe color was Black, and the new tribe name was chosen to be Salasura. On Day 30 the Final 7 experienced the NJ's Survivor Auction. Robby bought an extra vote at the next Tribal, and Immunity to give to someone else, which he ultimately gave to McCade. Eric bought a Secret Power which he never used. Rob bought one guess at the idol, but with all 5 clues to use to help his guess. Red bought the power to take away someone's vote at Tribal, which he chose to take away Danny's vote. On Night 37, Rob became the first person ever to be eliminated in NJ's Survivor History by the Purple Rock. On Night 39, the Jury of 9 voted for a winner. Danny was the winner in a 8-1 vote. Twists Hidden Immunity Idols-''' A Hidden Immunity Idol was placed at each tribes camp, where the tribe members there could go look for the idol. The Idol could be played at anytime before the votes were read, and would negate any votes cast against the person who played the Idol. 'Charisma Island-' At each tribal council, instead of being directly eliminated, the person voted out would be sent to Charisma Island. Once 5 people were on Charisma Island, those on the Island would compete in a challenge for Immunity. Then those still in the game would vote one person off Charisma Island, eliminating them for good. Castaways History '''Episode 1- We're Back! 9 brand new players arrived on location for this season. They were curious as to where the rest of the cast was, until 9 familiar faces emerged out of the jungle. The 18 learned that this season was Fans .vs. Favorites. After only having a few moments to meet their tribe mates, the two tribes learned of the season twist…Charisma Island. With the twist in play someone would return when the tribes merged, and it forced the cast to try and be as likeable as possible, in order to stay in the game. No later the two tribes also competed in their first Immunity Challenge. The challenge was “Pass the Torch”, and right of the get, the Favorites had an early lead. The Fans struggled with inactivity issues, while the Favorites continued their lead, ultimately winning the challenge in a blowout victory against the Fans. Back at camp, everyone began talking, and it seemed Andrew was on the chopping block. And at Tribal, when almost everyone voted for Andrew, he was sent to Charisma Island. 'Episode 2- Terminating Dead Weight' After Tribal, the Fans were focused on keeping a strong tribe. At the Favorites camp, alliances and friendships began forming, and a clear majority alliance blossomed. At the Immunity Challenge, the Favorites again dominated against the Fans, sending the Fans back to Tribal. After the challenge, everyone agreed Ewan was the best choice to go, since he has been offline for days. And at Tribal, Ewan was voted out after he self-voted, sending him to join Andrew on Charisma Island. 'Episode 3- Blindsides Already' Back at camp, some of the Fans began to lose all hope that they’d ever win a challenge, while the Favorites were confident they’d win every challenge. But there were still Fans who wanted a win. At the Immunity Challenge, Danny stepped up to the plate, and won the challenge for the Fans, sending the Favorites to their first Tribal Council. At Tribal it seemed there were two clear alliances battling for control of the tribe. While one alliance targeted Brady, the other targeted Matt, putting both of them on the chopping block. But when it came time to vote, only 3 people voted for Matt, sending Brady to Charisma Island, and leaving Dan and McCade the odd one’s out for not voting with Brady, instead of against him. 'Episode 4- No Tribal Immunity' At the Immunity Challenge, the tribes learned both tribes were going to Tribal, and they’d be competing for Individual Immunity. But Immunity wasn’t the main concern for most. At the Fans Tribal, right before the votes were read, P.J. collapsed forcing him to be medically removed from the game. But someone was still going to be voted, which meant the three votes cast for P.J. no longer counted, leaving Brendan going to Charisma Island. At the Favorites Tribal, Dan and Eric were the two on the chopping block. Courtney flipped and joined Dan and McCade making the vote 5v3, allowing for Dan to be eliminated, and Courtney on the bottom with McCade. 'Episode 5- Switcheroo' At Charisma Island, the 5 inhabitants prepared for their duel, but due to Ewan’s inactivity from Tengaged reaching almost 10 days, he was medically removed from the game, instead of a duel. At the Immunity Challenge, the game also took a wild turn, after the tribes were swapped. The new Salamin tribe consisted of 3 fans and 3 favorites, while Hitsura consisted of 4 favorites and 2 fans. Then Paul single handedly won the challenge for Salamin, sending the new Hitsura tribe to Tribal. At Tribal, it seemed Rob and Danny were on the chopping block being up against 4 favorites. But McCade, Anthony, and Robby offered them a deal, because they 3 of them wanted to make a move and take out Matt. And when the votes were read, Matt was stunned, blindsiding him, and sending him to Charisma Island. 'Episode 6- One Lost, And One Gained' On Charisma Island, the 5 learned they’d be competing a special duel. All 5 were placed into a poll and forced to spam. Whoever got the highest percentage of votes would re-enter the game, and the other 4 would receive 16th-13th place. But they wouldn’t know who re-entered until after the next Tribal. At the Immunity Challenge, Hitsura won easily against Salamin, sending the new Salamin to their first Tribal. And at Tribal, inactivity continued to be the main issues, and Nehemiah was voted out, and received 12th place instead of going to Charisma Island. It was also revealed, Brady won the Charisma Duel, and he returned to the game, like he planned since he was voted out. 'Episode 7- The Real Game Begins Now' After Brady returned, the two tribes merged into one, and called themselves Salasura. But the merge brought old tribal lines with them, leaving the Fans outnumbered by the Favorites. And it showed when at Tribal Council, the favorites along with Rob and Danny voted out Richard, making him the 1st member of the Jury. 'Episode 8- I'm In Trouble Tonight' After Tribal, Paul knew he was on the outs of the tribe. He planned to win as many Immunities in a row as he could to buy him some time, and figure out an alliance he could trust. But when it came time for the Immunity Challenge, Paul didn't show up, putting a massive dent in his plan. He accepted his fate, and instead of scrambling, he let the game take its course, resulting in him becoming the 2nd Member of the Jury. 'Episode 9- Let The Chaos Begin' With Paul out of the game, only 2 Fans remained. Danny and Rob had joined the Favorites in previous votes, but began to worry that being the only 2 fans left would make them the next two people to go. Lucky for them, the Favorites of the post-switch Hitsura Tribe devised a plan to take out the post-switch Salamin Tribe, and they got Danny and Rob in on the plan. Leaving a shocked Courtney, to be blindsided, making her the 3rd Member of the Jury. 'Episode 10- Playing With Fire' After Courtney's blindside, Brady became on edge with the Favorites, knowing he hadn't been in a tight bond with most of them since they had voted him out at the Favorites first Tribal Council. And he was right to be nervous, because the alliance of Robby, Danny, McCade, Red, Eric, and Rob were targeting both Anthony and Brady. Their plan was to take out Anthony first since he was the bigger physical threat, winning 2 prior immunities, and if he won immunity, to take out Brady. Unfortunately for Brady, Anthony did manage to win Immunity, making Brady the 4th member of the Jury, and leaving Anthony on his own. 'Episode 11- Is Luck on My Side' The next day, the remaining 7 participated in the NJ's Survivor Auction. Everyone bid trying to better themselves further into the game. Eric bought a special power, which only he knew what the power was(he could make it so at any Tribal before the Final 4, when the votes were read, it would also be revealed who cast the vote). Immunity was also up for bid, but not for the bidder. The bidder who won it, had to give it to someone else, which ended up in McCade getting Immunity. Danny bought the 5th clue to the Hidden Immunity Idol at camp, which nobody could find, until then, when with the 5th clue Danny found it immediately. Alliances began to turn when Rob and Danny worried how much longer they had with the Hitsura alliance. But when it came time to vote, they stuck with the group consensus, voting out Anthony, and making him the 5th Member of the Jury. 'Episode 12- Time For a Change' After Tribal the remaining 6 began to fall apart. Danny and Rob felt they had to stick together. And once Danny told Rob about his idol, their bond seemed almost in separable. The Favorites on the other hand began to go against one another, but they shared one common goal, which was none of them wanted a Fan to get to the end. Danny devised a plan to try and take out Robby, who he felt was the biggest threat. He tried to get Eric and Red to vote with him and Rob. Red went along with Danny's plan, while Eric chose to stick with Robby. McCade who could've forced a tie, felt somewhat out of the loop on the vote, and voted for Red thinking Eric and Robby had done the same. But they voted for Rob since Danny had Immunity, blindsiding Robby in a 3-2-1 vote, making him the 6th Member of the Jury. 'Episode 13- Just to be Safe' After Robby's blindside, Eric felt on the outs since he was the only one to vote with Robby against Danny and Rob. And when Red won Immunity, the 3 remaining favorites got together again, and decided to vote out Danny seeing he was the bigger threat over Rob. While they were targeting Danny, Danny was trying to figure out if he should play the idol on himself, or Rob since it was the last night he could play an idol. Feeling uneasy he played it on himself to guarantee his Final 4 spot, negating all 3 of the Favorites votes against him, leaving Eric getting the boot from Danny and Rob's votes, making him the 7th Juror. 'Episode 14- First Time for Everything' With only four people left, it was clearer than ever before it was Fans vs Favorites fighting for Immunity. And when Red came out on top in the challenge, he secured himself a spot in the Final 3. When it came time to vote, the vote was deadlocked between Danny and McCade. Expecting a fire making challenge, they final 4 were stunned to see it was going to a Rock Draw instead, making it the first time ever in NJ's Survivor History for a vote to go to Rocks. And like in CBS Survivor Marquesas, the person to draw the Purple Rock was the person who didn't even get a vote at Tribal, eliminating Rob, making him the 8th Member of the Jury. 'Episode 15- Finale' With only 3 people left, everyone wanted Final Immunity, but in a complete utter fuckup by me, I told Red the challenge would be the next day, so he signed out, and then I hosted the Final Immunity while he was offline forgetting I had told him it was tomorrow. With Red not in the challenge, Danny was able to secure victory and win Final Immunity. He chose to take McCade with him to the end, making Red the 9th and Final Juror. Red was very mad when he came back on to see the challenge was already over, and blamed his loss of the game on me, which he had every right to do so, since I am sure he could've won the challenge, and won the whole game. With only Danny and McCade left, they both pleaded their cases to the Jury as to why they should win. The Jury criticized McCade for floating all the way to the end and riding coattails the entire game. When it came time to vote, every Juror voted for Danny feeling he played a much better game than McCade, except for Robby who knew McCade had been playing the game, and cast his vote for McCade feeling he deserved at least one vote to win. In the end Danny won in a 8-1 vote making him the winner of NJ's Survivor Fans .vs. Favorites Voting History Pre-Finale: ^1- Brady was voted out on Day 9, right before the Swap, but he returned to the game through Charisma Island when the two tribes Merged. ^2- Brady was voted out for the second time on Day 29, becoming the 4th Juror. ^3- P.J. was medically evacuated after the votes were cast, so the two votes against him did not count since he was no longer in the game when the votes were read ^4- Danny played his Hidden Immunity Idol negating all 3 votes cast against him. (*) inidicates the castaway didnt vote and received a "self-vote" (VOTE) indicates the castaway played a Hidden Immunity Idol, making the vote no longer count (---) indicates that the castaway didn't vote at Tribal, because they weren't allowed to Jury Vote: